ANtarctic Death
by colisto ice
Summary: It's a simple mission but what happens when you add old love an a very twisted event in a research facility read and review.


Okay Original Fic from Colistoice. Note: If you use my stuff you will I repeat will be sued unless you ask for permission. Yes this is copy written to me on July 2004 so try me... Now for those who are honest Joes Please read and review bad or good.

This takes place in Modern time's people. This is a mix sort of like Resident Evil and Metal gear mixed into one sick twisted story. So my fellow people enjoy the story…..

0900 Over the Antarctic in a Military Jet

"We should be at our destination at 1000 hours. Alright team we are here to see why the Antarctic Research Facility was suddenly closed down and to recover any members or reboot the place back to its original state."

There in the middle of the Antarctic was a team of five. All trained in the best of technology, three specialize in weaponry and the leader was known for his genius and tactics for combat. Normally He wouldn't be assigned to such a trivial mission such as this but an order is an order.

1000 Antarctic Research Facility

"Team we have a six hour window to find a cause to the shut down and see if there are any remaining personal here. Are there any questions before we proceed?"

"Sergeant," A young woman with black hair calls.

"Yes Private Sanderson"

"Sir, it seems as though the power has been lost to the facility, sir," looking at the panel to the left of the main entrance, "My control board won't be able to unlock it like this; permission to use C4 on the doors, sir."

"Permission granted."

As Private Sanderson loads the C4 against the door the others look for somewhere to take cover. They take cover behind an old building close to the rest of the facility. Sanderson ducks behind it also just before the c4's go off blowing a few chunks of ice as far as the blast could carry.

"Sergeant, the doors are gone now."

"Alright, Sanderson; team we will split into two groups, Carlson, Sanderson, and Tuvac will go and look on the right side of the facility, Marks and I will go toward the left. Remember our goal is to bring this place up or if unable bring as many as we can back to civilization.

"SIR!" they all say in unison.

As they enter it looks like a battle ground with cut wires hanging some alive some dead. Marks and Sargent Argust both look for the power room on the left side while keeping an eye out for researchers and other personal.

"Irene, I know you are one of the leading researchers but why are you on this mission?"

"Sirius, you know that some of my projects may have been worked on here. Another thing is this, we are only working together there is no more us You made sure of that three months ago," Irene says very sternly as she turns to the room. Since they entered the went left light was becoming barley visible and in the Antarctic light didn't stay long during the winter month's they both grabbed there hi powered flashlights and turned them on.

As she opens the door she sees two bodies laying around; One on a chair in the room the other on the floor.

"Oh God the smell is unbearable!" Irene goes back out the room to breathe better.

"Man," Sirius takes his gun (Ak-47) off his back and pushes the body laying in the chair, "HOLY SHIT!" he looks at the body as it's guts fall to the floor curtesy of a huge gash in it's stomach. He grabs Irene and shuts the door, " Irene whatever has happened it killed those two and there may be many more. Come were leaving."

Irene radios the other team, "Carlson…. Carlson….. Jacob!"

"Roger."

"Yeah, we have to get out of here we have found to dead bodies in seriously bad condition."

"Ok, we have seen one with it's head missing . What the hell is going on?"

"Don't know but we need to get to the jet and will have to come back more prepared….." Sirius takes the radio from Irene, "Negative we will not be coming back instead as we leave we are gonna seal this thing shut."

Irene looks at Sirius with anger but she does understand, "Someone will come back here."

" No they won't once I give them this report," Sirius says, "LET"S GO!"

Meanwhile

"Tuvac Let's go. Something tells me the sooner we leave the better," Carlson says while looking at Tuvac checking out the lockers. He opens it to find a card key and a small little key next to it.

"Humm….. I wonder were these go?"

"Tuvac, you heard the sergeant we must GO!" Sanderson says with emphasis on the "go".

"My Serena, aren't we the uptight one."

Back Outside

"Alright, everyone is here let's go," Sirius says while walking toward the jet.

They stop at the sound of glass breaking and bangigng. Slowly in the horizon the light begins to dim from the sun and won't be back for another eighteen hours.

"Wasn't Lt. Baxter minding the Jet. It's too cold to just wonder around." Carlson says alarmed by the noise.

AN

Yes a cliffy sue me. Any way enjoy my twisted story. Read and Review


End file.
